


Yogurt

by chorus



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: Porn Star Will Braun knows his friend and fellow porn star Ty Roderick is a very special guy.  But, yogurt???
Relationships: Will Braun/Ty Roderick
Kudos: 1





	Yogurt

Ty Roderick enjoyed the way the hot water cascaded over his body from the large showerhead above. While a shower was required by the company after doing a porn scene, he would have done it anyway, washing away the tiredness as well as cleaning up. Doing a scene was a lot of work. The viewers saw just a twenty to thirty minute video, but making it could take hours. There was a lot of start, stop, start, stop, adjusting the cameras. There was also picture taking, and director’s demands.

This afternoon’s scene had taken almost five hours to make, so Ty was even happier for the shower, and was in no hurry to end it. There would be another shower after he hit a gym this evening, washing off the sweat from keeping his body in shape. He was proud of his body: lean yet muscled, and he liked that he was young enough that it didn’t take much work to keep it that way. Looking down at it, he noticed that it was time to darken his tan again. He’d definitely get some rays when he got back home, preferring the real thing over “fake bake” or a spray-on tan.

He was especially proud of his beard, or “scruff” as most people called it. Ty not only kept it properly trimmed, usually touching it up every morning, but also used shampoo and conditioner on it. People had told him that his “face fur” as he jokingly called it, really brought out the beauty of his eyes, while at the same time giving him a bit of a brooding, tough guy look. Some had even said it made him look wolfish. Those attributes had made him quite the star in the porn world, and though it was only one part of his persona, he cultivated it.

Another guy walked naked through the door, crossed the marble floor and flipped on the shower two spigots down. “Hey, Ty, how’s it going?” he asked.

Ty answered and smiled at the guy, who, despite being in his late twenties, still had that just-kid-stuff look. His skin was very white; he had explained that he sunburned too easily. It was a stark contrast with his black hair. He still had his boyish looks despite having put on a little bit of weight over the last couple of years.

Will Braun winced when he washed his ass, Ty noticed. Will smiled and wiggled his ass, meaning he’d been a bottom in the scene. Apparently the top had been rather aggressive, and Will winced again just for wiggling his ass.

“Try putting yogurt on it,” Ty told him. The questioning look that Will gave him was not unusual when Ty offered that advice. “Yeah, coat your hole, and maybe put a little inside.” He had learned about that trick when he did an anal scene with someone else. Yogurt was good for your body, not only when you ate it, but apparently when your ass was on fire, too.

Will seemed skeptical, but said he would see if there was any on the actor food table when he finished showering. Ty liked Will, even if he was a “gay-for-pay”, meaning he did gay sex scenes for the money, but was straight in real life. What a lot of people didn’t know was that Will was working on his post-graduate college degree, which was very expensive, and paying for it by doing this work. When asked, Will had admitted that he wanted to be a lawyer, something that Ty found both courageous and amusing. But since Will would let his ass be pounded to mush to pay for it, Ty just wished him well.

They had known each other for about two years, and rarely anymore did Ty jokingly call him “GFP”, which was an almost-insult to straight guys who made gay porn. It wasn’t that there weren’t enough gay guys to do it, but rather the demand had not only grown so much over the years, but the demand for certain types of guys had grown, too. As a result, there were companies that specialized in young guys (barely legal guys), college guys (frat guys), hairy guys (otters and bears), fat, thin, tall, short, and more.

Then there was the demand for certain types of scenes. Bondage scenes, with or without discipline or leather, was a huge market. “Find ‘em, fuck ‘em, fuck ‘em over” was another one. Pissing had its own little market, as did cross-generational. That last category was a little tricky: those scenes were usually labeled as being sex with stepdad, or man next door. Ty had been doing this work long enough that he’d at least been onscreen in practically every type of scene, with every type of person.

Turning off the water, Ty dried himself and went to the food table. Will took the small container Ty offered him, pondered for a moment, then applied a gob of it to his ass. The effect was immediate, Will smiled. “Hey, Ty, thanks for this.” He was reminded to get some up his ass, too. “Will do. Oh, and what are you doing later? Want to grab a bite to eat?”

“I’m going to hit a gym, then since we’re here for a couple more days, I want to drive up the mountain and get some shots of the town and night.” Ty was also a photographer, and had the cameras to show for it. Some of his work had even been shown in galleries. People had called his work nice, pretty, inspiring, insightful, and trash. Ty appreciated all the comments, even the mean ones, since he believed there was always room for improvement and imagination.

“Mind if I tag along on the photography?” Will admired Ty’s pictures. He also appreciated the skills, since his own could only politely be called amateur. There were a couple of Ty’s photos hanging in Will’s living room. They agreed on a time and place to meet, then Will went back to sticking yogurt up his ass.

At the top of the mountain, Will hung back and sat on the bench while Ty went out on the walking trail, scoped out possibilities, then took photos of the city below, its lights twinkling in the night sky. Even though the view was quite spectacular, Will’s thoughts about his current situation intruded, and he sagged a little bit with sadness. He wasn’t the crying type, but that didn’t stop him from having a few sniffles.

“I know that look and I know those sniffles,” Ty said, emerging from the trail. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing. Big brother Ty wants to know what’s going on.” Ty liked to help people, and many, including Will, had confided in him, sometimes cried on his shoulder, in the past. Will took a deep breath. His girlfriend had left him. She thought she could handle what he did for a living, had even bought a couple of his videos, but it was just too much for her. The idea of Will getting banged in the ass all day, then coming home and banging her that night was just a bit too freaky.

Ty put his arm around Will and pulled him close. “Bro, in our work, it’s damn near impossible to keep a relationship. I get why you do it, we all want that someone special in our life. But it’s damn hard to do when we humans have such weird ideas about cock, pussy and ass.” Will rested his head on Ty’s shoulder and wondered if relationships would be easier if he was gay. “No, Will, you’re not getting it. Explain why a guy wouldn’t find it just as freaky as your girlfriend did.”

“You’re gay and you make it work.” There was definitely a whine in Will’s voice, which was followed by another sniffle.

This caught Ty by surprise. “You really don’t know me as well as I thought you did, Will. I’m not gay, I’m not straight, I’m sexual. The sex of the person means less to me than the connection I make with them.” Will looked up at him, questioningly. “Yeah. I’m connected at the moment, but Will, I’m connected to a lot of people. I’m not in to the ‘wham-bam’ game, even at work. If I can’t make a connection, it’s not worth trying to shoot a quality video, much less have a personal relationship. When I make a connection, it doesn’t matter whether it’s cock or pussy. It’s the person that counts.”

This made Will chuckle. “You do realize that you just pissed off a whole army of holier-than-thou’s, not to mention the army of people that are waiting for you to fuck me.”

“If we did a scene together, I would thoroughly enjoy it.” Ty went on. “Have you ever watched, really watched, any of my vids?” Will nodded his head yes, but still had that question look on his face. “Have you ever noticed that whoever it is, whatever the position, I always manage to look into their eyes, even if it’s only for a few seconds? It’s because I was connecting with them.”

“Really?” Will was surprised. “All the ones I’ve seen, you come off as this real badass, slamming their butts clear up to their lungs. Besides, why connect with the guy when you’re getting paid for it, and there’s a real good chance you’ll never see the guy again?”

The note of annoyance in Ty’s voice was obvious. “First, there’s a lot of folks that have left the business that I’m still in touch with. Second, yeah, I like getting paid, but having a connection makes the scene easier for me, even hotter. Go back and watch, really watch a few.”

“The only one I’ve got is the one with you and Asher Hawk at the back of the minivan.” Will smiled. “All I saw was you pounding his ass practically up to his throat.”

“There was a connection.” Ty stated. “The day before we spent a few hours talking and playing video games. So the connection was already strong, and that made the scene damn hot. It’s become kind of a famous scene. I’m sure part of it is because we both do good work, but another part of it was because we clicked so well.”

“We have a connection,” Will reminded him. “You haven’t fucked me.”

“We’ve never done a scene together, and in real life you’re straight, so why have sex with me? Isn’t it enough that we’re friends?”

Will lowered his head, and even in the dim light of the pathway light, Ty could see that he was blushing. His voice was soft. “Yeah, I’m straight. I like to fuck girls. Then I go to work and I get fucked. But it’s so damned impersonal. Hot lights. Camera guys moving all over the place. All the starting and stopping. And some of the directors are real assholes. Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like just to be fucked, alone, no cameras or props or anything.”

“What are you saying?”

Will’s voice was a whisper. “I’ve still got yogurt up my ass.”

As they entered the hotel room, Ty put his hands on Will’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “How do you want to do this?” Better to be honest up front, than to bumble around and be unhappy.

Will whispered again. “I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Ty leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Will’s. Slowly he pushed harder, his tongue searching around. Both were rewarded with tongue teasing tongue, lips almost glued together. Will wrapped his arms around Ty’s back, and in return Ty crossed his arms behind Will’s neck. Finally they had to come up for air. “Wow!” Will’s eyes were wide. “That was amazing!” 

They kissed again, deeply, Will seemed determined to wrap his tongue around Ty’s. Ty moved them toward the bed, stopping and unlocking lips long enough for him to pull Will’s shirt off over his head. Ty wrapped his arms around Will’s back, leaned in for another kiss, and gently eased them both down on the bed. Kissing him on the forehead, cheek, shoulder, he pulled open Will’s pants.

Ty stood up to shed his own clothes while Will slid his pants off. “You’re supposed to be this big badass, take me, make me, fuck me” Will teased. Ty gave a playful growl, then reminded Will that he’d said he was a hopeless romantic. “Yeah, and while I like that you’re being tender, it is a bit of a mind shift.” With a terse “shift this” Ty rubbed his hands all over Will’s abs, chest and shoulders, then another lip lock.

In one quick move Ty yanked Will’s underwear down, then pulled off his own. He raised his head to Will, his eyes asking a question.

“Sorry, I really don’t feel like sucking cock,” answered Will. “You can, if you want to.” Ty reached down to grab Will’s cock. If Will had been having any doubts, obviously they were gone now. Ty kissed the top of his cock and Will squeaked. How fun, Ty thought, so he licked the sides, then the bottom. Will couldn’t help but wiggle a little bit. Then slowly, Ty sucked Will’s shaft into his mouth, all the way to the base. “Damn!” whispered Will.

Ty decided to take his time, so he languidly glided up and down Will’s cock, just a simple slow suck. Ever so gently, he would occasionally flick his tongue on Will’s balls, then go back to gliding on the cock. Will was definitely enjoying it, giving a moan every now and then, taking deep breaths, and turning his head to and fro. Ty wasn’t in a hurry; this wasn’t a scene or a wham-bam.

Will, though, was ready for the next step. He pulled Ty up, and the look on his face said that it was time. A condom appeared from the bedstand drawer, which slid easily on Ty’s cock. He poured a large amount of lube in his hands which he rubbed together to warm it. Will appreciated that he didn’t have the annoyance of cold lube smeared on his ass, and said so with a big smile.

Ty’s cock gently pressed against Will’s ass. “Make love to me.” Ty put his cockhead in and Will winced. After a few moments Will nodded, and Ty pushed in some more. Will took a breath, and Ty slid again, burying his cock in the ass. He leaned over and kissed the man underneath him. “Sweet, sweet love,” Will breathed into his ear.

Ty pulled back, then slid into Will. He did it again. Will moved up and kissed Ty again, wrapping his arms around the top man’s back. Ty felt it: Will was surrendering himself.

With gentle and slow thrusts, Ty fucked him. He liked the way that Will’s ass wrapped around his cock, so warm, so tight. He liked the way that Will tightened his muscles, causing an extra tingle. He nuzzled Will’s neck and got another moan. Though Will knew what it felt like to get fucked, this was different. The cock sliding in and out of his ass belonged to a real caring person, not just a situation, not a scene. The guy on top was fucking him, not the camera.

Very gently Ty moved his head down and chewed on Will’s left tit. The fucking was giving Will waves of pleasure; the chewing of his tit put him over the top.

“Now!” Will growled. “Fuck me hard, Fuck me fast! Come in my ass!” Surprised by this, but happy to oblige, Ty raised up on his arms, pulled his cock back, then slammed it into Will. That got a smile and a moan, so he pulled back and slammed it in again. He only pulled halfway out the third time, then began piston pounding Will’s ass. Every pound washed another tingling wave over Will’s body. He lifted himself up and gave Ty a deep, passionate kiss, which filled Ty’s body with happiness and excitement.

Sweat dripping, breaths panting, both of them felt the explosion building in Ty’s cock, and Will bucked his hips. That’s all Ty needed. With a low howl, he flooded the condom with hot man cum. Will hung on to him passionately, enjoying every throb of Ty’s cock in his ass, bursting hot cum into the condom. Ty relaxed, resting his body on top of Will’s. Both were enjoying the sensations flowing through their bodies, which finally began to ebb away.

When their breathing eased back to normal, Ty’s cock relaxed, and popped out of Will’s ass. Ty grabbed a wet towelette from the nightstand and gently wiped that ass, then took off his condom and wiped his cock. He fell on the bed.

“Thanks,” whispered Will, his voice still light and dreamy. Ty asked if Will enjoyed it and got a favorable nod. Would Will would ever do it again? “Probably not. I just wanted to know, but it had to be with somebody I trusted.” Now it was Ty’s turn to look over at Will. “Yes,” will said. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for weeks, but there hadn’t been an opportunity.”

“You mean, that shower today-”

“Yeah. I didn’t need a shower. My ass was fine. It was just the first chance I had to talk to you, see if you’d be interested in helping me out.”

“So you used me?” Ty was not happy about that.

Will rolled over on his side, tossing an arm over Ty and locking eyes with him. “No, and I’m sorry if you think that. I just wanted to know what it was like without cameras and directors telling us what to do. But it had to be with the right person, someone I liked and trusted and admired, which is you. Otherwise, I don’t think I’d have ever done it.” He kissed Ty on the cheek. “I’m glad, I’m grateful, and I appreciate it.”

“You’re glad you got fucked, really honestly fucked, and I do feel flattered that you wanted me to do it. But only this once? What happens now?” wondered Ty.

“I’m going home and shower – and this time I’ll use the yogurt for a real reason. Then tomorrow it’s back to work. It’s not that this didn’t happen, I’m glad it did and would happily tell people that. To be honest, I’ll be proud to tell them it was you who did it. But getting fucked by a guy, not in front of a camera, not for money, but for caring and understanding, happened only this once.”

As Will got up and began putting his clothes back on, Ty realized he understood. Will was a hard worker who wanted to improve his understanding of what it was all about, by experiencing the real thing. He trusted Ty to give him that understanding, safely, without judgment. Will had done more than trust Ty, he knew the “wolf guy” was really a decent guy who cared about the person he was with. This touched Ty on a very deep and personal level.

The connection was stronger than ever.


End file.
